


Leave your message after the beep

by Avalance27



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Bit of french, F/F, Family, Grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalance27/pseuds/Avalance27
Summary: It’s something I came up with after watching Endgame and it’s just Natasha leaving voicemails and Maria listening to them with some flashbacks, which are mostly them being cuteOh, and Maria has a daughter





	1. I’m sorry

‘For the four people who actually have this number, please leave a message after the beep *beep*’  
“Hey, I know this is stupid but it’s the only thing keeping me sane right now”

Natasha inhales sharply at the thought of the recent days and holds back a sob.

“It’s been four days since...since it all happened. Four days since Thanos killed half the population and you with it.  
I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Masha. I tried so hard to hold it together but after today...  
I went to our apartment the day after we came back from Wakanda, hoping you’d be there not having answered your phone because God knows why. But you weren’t there.  
I saw Ms. Ramirez from upstairs, her husband died as well, she also said that she didn’t see Liho or-“  
She couldn’t hold her sobs back anymore and hugs her knees.  
Natasha is sitting on a balcony in the HQ, not any balcony, though. This is where she and Maria used to meet up after missions or work when they got the chance to. Balconies were kinda their thing.  
Even on the hellicarrier or the Avengers tower, they always met up somewhere up high, just looking down on the cities would calm them down and distract them from their hectic lives and taking comfort in each other’s presence. 

“I looked everywhere. I tried to call her and locate her phone but nothing. She’s gone. I’m so sorry.”  
Natasha pauses for a moment, trying to calm down and wiping her tears from the display, before continuing.  
“The others, well who’s left of them, are all here at the compound. We found Fury’s pager and your phone. I know calling you is pathetic when I have your phone but I just needed to hear your voice. “

“Hey blondie”  
Natasha startles a bit at the sound not having heard the door opening.  
“What?”  
“The others want to meet up because that pager stopped doing whatever it was doing, so”  
“I’ll be there in five”  
“Who you calling?”  
“None of your business”  
“Okay, okay”  
With that he leaves and Natasha turns back to the phone in her hands.  
“Oh yeah, not only is Tony somewhere in space, but Thor and Bruce came back with a talking raccoon.” She sighs.  
“I gotta go. I’m sorry. I love you”

Maria was sitting in their- no her bedroom when she listens to the first voice message. It’s just after Tony’s memorial, when she finally makes up the courage to go into their bedroom.  
Nothing has changed in the past 5 five years, well no one has been living there for quite some time.  
A few clothes are missing, a few pictures out of place, a framed picture of Maria of all three of them cuddling at one of the Avengers movie nights shattered in the sink, but it’s still the same.  
She noticed a note and her phone on her side of the bed.  
‘If you read this, it probably means that we got everyone back. I don’t know how we’ll do it, but it really doesn’t matter if it means getting you back. I’m gonna be staying at the compound with Steve and the rest. I just can’t be constantly reminded of what I lost. I just can’t. I’m sorry. I’ll always love you. ⧗’ 

She takes her phone. The wallpaper still showing Natasha laying in bed with Liho curled up on top of her chest.  
Maria remembers that morning. They’ve been dating for roughly three years and just moved in together. 

~flashback~

*click*  
Natasha opens her eyes at the sound, blinking trying to get used to the light in their bedroom.  
When she notices what just happens she sits straight up, Liho falling on the floor, and tries to snatch the phone out of her girlfriend’s hand.  
“Maria”, she groans, “it’s way to early for this”  
“Nope” Maria ,being a few inches taller, is smiling, just holding her arm higher in the air while Natasha is trying to unwind herself from the blanket.  
“Try and get it and I’ll make breakfast today”  
“Pancakes?”  
Maria nods.  
Both knowing Natasha is going to win anyway, she tries to make it more fun.  
The moment Nat starts to move her hand, Maria stands up and throws the blanket over her girlfriend. Basically running to the bathroom, she misses Liho on the floor and stumbles over her.  
She barely got the chance to steady herself when Natasha jumps on her back, throwing both of them on the floor.  
The door to the room next to theirs opens.  
“Morning”, the person mumbles before stepping over them and making their way to the kitchen.  
“Is it bad that she isn’t even surprised anymore?”, Nat whispers in between kissing her way down from Maria’s ear to her nape.  
Maria just chuckles and turns so Nat is sitting on top of her.  
“After everything Clint and you did? No, i don’t think that’s possible.  
Remember the time you filled our fridge with her stuff and filled her closet with food or”, Maria chuckles and pokes Natasha’s side.  
Natasha is pouting and giving her girlfriend a very adorable death glare and pokes the other one’s stomach.  
“when you ‘accidentally’ sent the Avengers a picture of her in Iron Man pajamas”  
The accidentally stressed with air quotes.  
“Don’t remind me of that”, Natasha buries her head in the ex deputy director’s neck, “ she didn’t talk to me for a week after that”  
Maria presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s head.  
“Yeah, but now she adores you”, she says and kissed the same spot again.  
Natasha leans back to kiss Maria properly.  
After a few moments, a voice came from the kitchen, “ Do you two wanna keep making out on the floor or do you want to eat. I’m making pancakes “  
By the mention of pancakes Nat kisses the brunette once more and pulls away just when her girlfriend was about to deepen the kiss.  
“Such a tease”  
She hears her daughter and Natasha talking while she’s still on the floor and smiles to herself, remembering how scared she was hoping for them to get along.  
“Masha you coming?”  
She pushes herself up but is stopped when Liho decides now is the time for her to lay on Maria.  
“Liho, come on”  
She nudges the cat but it doesn’t move a muscle.  
“Really? Why now? One of the few times you want to cuddle with me is right now?”  
Liho only meows at that and Maria swears she  
understood her.  
“Nat your cat is ignoring me again”  
She looks at Liho again and that is one good death glare, well she did learn from the best.  
It’s not long before she gives up on the idea of sitting up so she tries to push herself to the kitchen, which didn’t end well for her head nor the vase Melinda got her from one of her missions. 

~flashback end~

“I’m so sorry Nat”  
*knock*  
“Mom?”  
“Yeah?” Maria wipes her tears away.  
“Was she really all alone all these years?”  
“No, she had Steve and the others. Why?”

“They were all talking how they never visited her and never got to say a proper goodbye”  
“Come here” Her daughter walks over, only now she realizes she’s been crying as well.  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, hugging each other, their touch condolence enough.  
“Did she have a funeral?”  
“I don’t know” Maria really doesn’t know, she hopes they held something for her, even though Nat was never fond of the idea.  
“We should do something for her. To say goodbye, to show our respects “  
Maria nods and presses a kiss to her daughter’s hairline. 

“We will”


	2. You never said I'm leaving, You never said goodbye. You were gone before I knew it, And only God knew why

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.  
How did those agents even get recruited?_

_Maria was literally about to throw her paperwork out of the window when Natasha walked into her office._  
“What did you bring me?”  
“Hello to you, too. I’m fine, thanks for asking”  
Maria just glares at her girlfriend and crosses her arms over her chest.

 _“I got you your favorite veggie burger and cheesecake”_  
Natasha puts the bag on the table and walks over to Maria, who already started unpacking.  
“How did you get this?”, the Deputy director asks in between bites.  
“I may or may not have threatened some junior agents with latrine duty if they didn’t get the burger”

 _Natasha starts massaging Maria’s neck and upper back while reading through the reports on the desk. One of them involving a mission report about a drug dealing ring that might have connections to HYDRA._  
Nothing out of the ordinary that would explain Maria’s bad mood until she reads the last few sentences.  
‘Agent Smith sustained a head injury and a minor concussion after running into a pole because he claims the clown at the carnival wanted to kill him . ‘

 _“Remember that one time Barton and I chased that HYDRA operative with a hotdog cart?”_  
“Yes, I do. Only because the two of you didn’t stop talking about it for three weeks.”  
“Oh, right. The two sexless weeks.”  
Natasha grimaces as she remembers the two longest weeks of her time at S.H.I.E.L.D.  
She stops massaging plops down on her girlfriend’s lap and stays there while Maria finishes on the paperwork.

 _Natasha loves seeing Maria work. Just watching her being all bossy while debriefing other agents or filling out forms._  
The way her nose scrunches when she finds grammatical errors or her small smile reading the hidden messages Natasha leaves for her in Russian.  
The spy can’t help but fall in love a little more.

_They stay like this for awhile, Maria reading through reports and Nat watching her and absently drawing circles on the other one’s arm.  
Every few minutes she would demand a kiss and when Clint stopped by Natasha threatened to kill him with the cheesecake._

_“If this aren’t my two favorite gaygents”, Clint says from the vents._  
“Shut up Clint”, mumbles Natasha and Maria doesn’t even look up.  
He jumps down and snatches the cheesecake on his way to the couch.  
“Did you hear the new rumor that Fury lost his eye because Coulson pointed some sort of really strong laser at him while he was playing with a cat? I always thought he lost his eye while he was fighting some bad guy, but wouldn’t this be amazing.”  
“Yeah, he didn’t lose his eye that way.”  
“Wait Maria you know. You know how Fury lost his eye. You know!”  
“Yes and Natasha knows too”  
Now Maria looks at Clint, who can’t believe what just happened.  
“Tell me”  
She just smiles at him and puts another file away.  
“Oh, come on. We’ve known each other for several years now and you’re dating my best friend.”  
“If that is your way of convincing criminals to cooperate, I think we made a big mistake recruiting you, Barton”  
Clint fake scoffs and looks at Natasha, who just sits there smirking at him.  
“Tasha, tell me.”  
She shakes her head.  
“I’ll give you some of that cheesecake”  
“I bought that cheesecake”  
“Well, then I’ll give you some of your cheesecake”  
Natasha glares at Clint once more and then turns to Maria.  
« Je ne pense pas qu’il arrête demander. Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire? »  
« Je ne sais pas mais nous pourrions raconter une histoire faute. Par exemple, que il a perdu son œil dans une incident du patinage artistique. »  
“Are you two talking about how you’ve been wanting to tell me for so long and now you finally get to or about sex?”  
“If you don’t shut up I’ll show you how to kill someone with that cake”, says Natasha before continuing in French,  
« Ou je peux dire que Fury lui vais raconter après s’exercer mais une histoire tellement bizarre»  
« Oui, c’est possible. Mais penses-tu que Fury participerait? »  
« Il aime toutes les choses dramatiques »  
« D’accord,nous ferons ça»  
Natasha smiles at Maria and pecks her lips before standing up.  
She pulls out a chair and sits down in front of Clint.  
“So you wanna know how Fury lost his eye”  
Clint nods excitedly while eating another bite of the cake.  
“I’m gonna go with you to Fury after training today and he’s gonna tell you everything you want to know and now give me the cheesecake”  
Clint gives it to her and does a little dance before disappearing into the vent.  
“Has he ever used a door?”,asks Maria and just a second later someone knocks at her door.  
“Maria?”

“Maria? Open up”  
Maria slowly opens her eyes and looks at her phone. 5:30 in the morning. Who of the people that know where she lives would knock on her door at 5:30 on Saturday...Clint

She slowly makes her way to the door and opens it to see Clint leaning against the doorframe, his usual smile replaced with a frown. He looks like he didn’t sleep for days and Maria can’t blame him.  
He forces a smile on his lips before hugging her.  
“Hey”  
“Hi”  
“I brought cheesecake and coffee”

They ate mostly in silence, not knowing what to talk about and avoiding to talk about her.  
After Maria finished her piece she asks Clint about Laura and the kids.

“They’re still adjusting to everything. Nate doesn’t really know what happened and Laura tries to cheer everyone up but I can’t get her out of my head. Every time I look at Nate, I have to think about her. How happy she looked on our way to Vormir and her hanging there a- and I just can’t... Maria I’m sorry. I did everything I could and she died anyway”  
Maria takes his hand and wipes her tears away with the other.  
“It’s okay, it’s not your fault”  
“No, it is. It should have been me. Everything I did when they were gone and she did was looking for ways to bring you and everyone back. She should not have been the one to sacrifice herself, it should’ve been me “

“Clint, look at me. There was no way she would have let you do it and she did it so you could be happy again, so you could get your life back, that everyone gets their lives back. She knew what she had to do and she knew it was the right thing, the only thing. It’s not your fault and no one thinks that.  
You helped her escape her past, you gave her a chance to have the life she wanted but thought she didn’t deserve. She did the same to you. So use it, go back home. Do what she would want you to, not only for you but also for the children. They need you.”

“Thank you”  
They look at each other in a moment of gratitude and and smile for the first in weeks.

Turns out the last thing Maria wanted, is the thing she needed help her grieving.

“I tried to push her out of my head. I put all of her stuff that’s left in the guest bedroom. But it doesn’t matter what I do, is it grocery shopping,cooking or just watching tv. She’s always there and in moments like this I expect her to be. That constant reminder of her death is what’s driving me crazy. I know she’s dead, but every time I think I made some progress, I find something of hers.”

Maria stops for a moment and looks at Clint, who’s holding onto her hand like his life depended on it.

“But what bugs me the most, is not the fact that she’s dead or that there’s a possibility of seeing her again, but what happened in the years before. She was all alone in the compound, trying to find a way to bring everyone back. The only ones helping were thousands of miles away and her friends, her family all parted ways, having given up.  
How was it possible for the others to just stop caring and looking for a way to get everyone back.”

“I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t apologize. You were off killing bad guys, and I don’t really approve of this, but Steve or Tony, they could have visited her more often or actively helped her. And I just don’t get it, all of it “

Maria takes a sip of her coffee and looks at a picture on the wall.  
Clint follows her gaze and pulls his hand away.

“How is she doing ?”

“She spends most of her time in her room and only comes out to eat and go to the bathroom.  
I’ve been thinking about going to our safe house in the Rockies, maybe it’ll help”

“Laura had a similar idea but I don’t know.  
Maybe it could help while you’re there but coming back it won’t be the same. I’ve also been thinking about moving to our lake house”

“It is a nice house”  
“Yeah”

~A few hours later~

“Can I come in?”

Nothing

Maria opens the door to her daughter’s room to find a bundle of blankets.  
She sits down on the bed and pulls one of the blankets on top of herself.

“Clint came over for breakfast today and he told me they’ve been thinking about moving to their lake house. So, you know, I figured instead of just going to our other house, we could move there.”

“Mhm”

“And the funeral idea, I know Nat wouldn’t want have a traditional funeral, so Clint suggested we could do it at his house. Just a friendly get together, talking about Nat, going out on the lake, having a fun time. I think it’ll help. “

“Yeah”

“Okay, I’ll call Clint tomorrow. So what are we watching?”

“One Day at a Time”


	3. Remember me

“Dylan, I’d like you to meet someone”

Maria knocks on her eight year old daughter’s already halfway opened door.  
The girl looks up from her book and tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows. 

“I’ve been seeing someone for the past year, well it kinda just got serious”

“Okay”

Dylan closes the book and sets it aside as she goes forward to sit on the edge of her bed. 

“Bring her in”

“Alright,um, Dylan”, Maria turns around and gestures Natasha to come in before taking her hand, “ this is Natasha”

Natasha awkwardly waves towards the girl, who immediately jumped up the moment she saw the black widow. 

“You’re the Black Widow. You fight all those bad guys with the Avengers”

“Yeah, well I am no Iron Man, who shoots blast out of his hands”

“You’re way cooler and badass than all the others. Clint and you are practically the only ones without powers, you have no suit like Iron Man or drank some magic juice to become really strong. You know, I’ve been asking mom to buy me Black Widow pajamas, but now, I think I’ll get her the pjs”

Natasha looks at Maria and squeezes her hand before turning towards Dylan again. 

“ I’m flattered and the pajama idea is not bad. Even though I would like seeing your mom in pjs with me on them, it would be way funnier to send Iron Man pictures of her wearing some with him on them, what do you think?”

“I can’t believe this! You’re literally a superhero and you’re dating my mom. Wait, are the Avengers the idiots you have to look after at work?”

“Why would you think I work with the Avengers?”

“Well, you always say your work is top secret and you would never go and ask out a superhero”

Maria actually scoffs at her daughters words and doesn’t know what to say. 

“Good job, Dylan. Not a lot of people can render her speechless”

“I know. Can I show you some drawings I did of you and the other Avengers?” 

“Sure, I’ll be right with you”

Dylan runs out of the door and Natasha turns around so she’s facing Maria and puts her free arm around her girlfriend’s neck and plays with her hair.

“She wants to show me drawings”

“I know” 

“And she likes me” 

“You are very likable”

Maria takes a step forward.

“She thinks I’m the coolest Avenger”

“She’s not the only one” 

Maria smiles at Natasha and puts her hand on her arm.

“Told you she would love you”

“Yeah, I think maybe more than you do”

The Russian smirks at her girlfriend before kissing her softly. After she pulls away, she burrows her head in Maria’s neck and puts her arms around the other woman’s waist.

“I’m so proud of you” 

Natasha kisses Maria’s collarbone.

“And I love you”

Natasha kisses her way up to the chaw and then tilts her girlfriend’s head so she could kiss her. 

“I love you, too. Meet you in the living room”

Natasha remembers the day she first met Dylan clearly.   
It was the first day she stayed the night at Maria’s apartment, the first time she truly felt like she had a place in the world, having found a family in the Avengers, Clint’s family and now Maria and Dylan. 

A concept she said goodbye in the Red Room, something she thought she didn’t deserve after everything she’s done.   
But seeing how Maria and Dylan look at her, so full of love, she couldn’t help but tear up a little.   
She always tried to find time in her day to call Maria and the first thing she does after coming back from a mission, no matter how hurt she was, she’d always go and look for Maria first. 

So it hurt even more after losing the battle, losing Wanda, Bucky and Sam, going back and not finding them waiting for on the couch with a first aid kit. Calling Nick, Maria, Dylan and Sharon and no one picking up, then calling Clint and finding out about Laura and the kids.   
Walking into an empty apartment, still being able to see them around every corner. Not wanting to open the door to Dylan’s room and finding it empty, Black Widow pajamas laid out on the bed.   
Every second spent in the apartment only reminded her more of what she lost, how they failed.   
Everything reminded her of the memories of her life and now she was left with nothing.   
Her family gone, Tony missing, the rest of the Avengers losing hope with every new day. 

The first few days she came back to water the plants and to wait for Liho but after awhile she couldn’t stand being there any longer. Sitting on the couch looking at the picture above the tv or the roses Natasha got Maria before she took off to go to Scotland.   
She packed some of Maria’s clothes and a photo album and took off.   
Before she left, though, she left two letters, one for Maria and one for Dylan. 

Dylan found hers in her drawer on the second day back. She didn’t open it right away, only put it on her nightstand, looking at it before she falls asleep.  
After three days she couldn’t take it anymore and opened it. 

Hey you,   
You probably hate me for doing this but I have to if it means to you, your mother and the rest back. And having found this letter it means that I’m dead and I’m sorry for that. You have to promise me one thing, though, look out for your mom for me. I know she says it was the other way round, and most of the time it was, but you know how hard it was for her when I was on missions and went MIA for a few days.   
You can ask Clint and the others about what happened while you were gone. It sucked for the most part.   
It did have one advantage: I got that ring for Maria you and I were talking about. I know she said she doesn’t need one but seeing how the future turned out, I thought it would be the appropriate thing to do.  
So if you could give her the ring, it’s in the Hulk cookie tin. 

P.S. You should meet the Guardians of the Galaxy, I only know two of them but one is a raccoon and the other one reminded me of you, so 

I love you,   
Nat 

Dylan stood up and went into the kitchen, walking by the living room finding Maria sleeping on the couch with the tv turned on.   
She takes the ring out of the tin and walks back to her room but stops when she realizes, that that’s not the tv but a message playing on her mom’s phone. 

“It’s been nearly three years now and I see Steve less and less. I haven’t heard from Bruce and Tony in awhile and I don’t even know what Thor is doing. It really is ironic that the only people I regularly talk to are Rhodey, Okoye and people who are in space. I just wanted to check in and tell you what I’ve been up to.   
Bye, I love you” 

Dylan just stands there.   
For her it’s been a few days since she hasn’t heard Natasha’s voice but it’s been five years for Nat. It’s been only a few days without her and she’s thinks it couldn’t get any worse, but it does everyday.   
She will never wake up to her coming back in the middle of the night and seeing her stand in the doorway or getting candy and postcards from all over the world. They won’t have their talks over hot cocoa 

She looks down to Maria curled up on the couch, tissues scattered across the table. Putting the ring in her pocket she scoots in between her mom and the back of the couch and presses play on the message. 

“So, uh, today’s our anniversary and I don’t know what to do with myself. I got some cheesecake and watched some episodes of Friends. Then Rocket and Nebula visited, not like checked in, but actually came here. It’s really fun introducing them to earth traditions and stuff. I dressed up Rocket in kid’s clothes and gave Nebula my widow bites, which she then used to taser Rocket with when he made fun of her.   
It’s also nice not talking about what happened all the time and just have fun.   
I also explained marriage to Nebula for half an hour and, honestly, now I don’t get the whole concept either. But, you know, that got me thinking how our wedding would have went. Who we would have invited, where, preferably Vegas and the only ones there would be Clint because he’s annoying like that, and Nick, because, well, he’s Nick.   
I was thinking about our vows and how I wanted and still want to thank you for everything you did for me, even if you know it or not. When I was younger, I was told that love is a weakness, something for children. All my life, til I met you, I thought it was something standing in your way.  
I didn’t believe I was capable of loving someone, let alone so much, and to be loved, I thought, was something I didn’t deserve.  
I want to thank you for showing me I could love myself and others and I am better because of it. I didn’t realize, that all this time, I was told that living without loving made me perfect, the perfect assassin, but actually I was broken. At the beginning of us, I got scared, and tried to distance myself because I wasn’t prepared for what I was feeling.   
So, I want to thank you and I’m only saying this now because I have to get it out and I just need you to know. Well, okay, uhm, let’s talk about something that won’t make me cry.   
It’s been nearly three years now and I see Steve less and less. I haven’t heard from Bruce and Tony in awhile and I don’t even know what Thor is doing. It really is ironic that the only people I regularly talk to are Rhodey, Okoye and people who are in space. I just wanted to check in and tell you what I’ve been up to.   
Bye, I love you”

She snuggles closer to her mom and hugs her.   
Deciding it’s not time yet to give her the ring she puts pulls a blanket over the both of them. 

Later when they arrive at the Barton’s cabin she notices how how her mom acts like she’s in a meeting, very polite. But her smiles were genuine and she was actually seemed happy and more relaxed.  
Usually she and Clint would joke about stuff and play with the kids, but nothing. 

Dinner was very quiet, here and then, Laura was trying to start a conversation about tomatoes and agriculture in the five past years, but it got awkward very fast and even though they’re here to pay their respects to Natasha, they changed the subject anytime they got remotely close to talking about her or everything that happened. 

Next morning at breakfast they talked about the news and were doing better than the day before until Nate came in wearing a shirt Clit and Maria were all too familiar with.   
His shorts are covered completely and sleeves to long. But the thing everyone’s focusing on is the print, Sam braiding Bucky’s hair. 

“Where did you get that shirt?”

“I found it on my bed, why? Is something wrong with it?”

“No, just that it was Auntie Nat’s shirt”

“Oh, okay. Can I keep it?”

“Of course, sweetie. She left me something, too. A Russian recipe book with some of the things she had me cook for us. I actually wanted to make her favorite tomorrow”

“That sounds great”

...

“I wasn’t exactly honest earlier when I said Nat didn’t leave me anything but the letter. She, um, told me before the blip, that she wanted to give you a ring and she actually found one. She wanted me to give to you but I wasn’t when. So I’m doing this now”

Dylan walked over to her bag and grabbed the little box. She shouldn’t feel this nervous, but she does.   
Her mom seemed to be doing better, but still cries herself to sleep. She knows she’s trying to stay strong for her but she shouldn’t feel that way.   
She’s also scared she’s gonna break down right in front of her because she isn’t good with dealing with her emotions, let alone someone else’s.   
However, there’s still a part of her which thinks this is a good idea, something to make them move forward in this post blip world without Natasha.

Dylan offers Maria the box and takes a step back when she took it.   
Maria just stands there and looks at it. 

“Do you want to be alone? Should I leave, or?”

Maria nods slowly and sits down on the bed, not looking up to look at her daughter, who, before turning around once more, closes the door.


End file.
